For the Fang
by BetaManga
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Naruto and make him forget all his memories. Thinking he is one of them, Naruto goes through life as a not-so-normal Akatsuki member. Pairing not decided yet. IN THE PROCESS OF RE-DOING!
1. Beginning

**For The Fang**

**First AN yay! Anyway, review or else I won't make another chapter. I deleted my other story because my other one didn't get any reviews in one week. End**

****

Nine people stood in a darkly lit room. As the one all the way at the right cleared his throat the others jumped to attention immediately. "As you may or may-not know, we are all gathered here today to look really cool, any objections?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I thought we were here to have fun!" screeched one of the figures coming into the candlelight. He had an orange swirled mask.

"Shut-up you idiot, un!" another one cried out reaching to hit the other on his head. When the figure hit the orange one a flash of tongue was seen.

"Both of you shut up!" The one all the way on the right hissed.

The two shadowy humans jumped back into place, they didn't want to get on their leaders bad side.

"Y-yes sir!" they responded shakily.

"As I was saying, we were supposed to just look so cool and B.A., but since those two just had to ruin that, so now we are going to kidnap the Kyuubi instead." The mystery figure ranted, annoyed. The he just slowly drifted into the wall meaning for them to solve their own problems. The other shadows then directed their anger towards their cause of the annoyance of their leader. "Deidara, I am going to sacrifice you to Jashin!" one of them yelled, he had slicked back silver hair.

"Hidan! It wasn't my fault, blame Tobi" Deidara yelled back pointing at the masked figure.

"It was both of your faults! But we still have to choose who goes and captures the jinchurriki." One of the more feminine voices called out.

"What do you know Konan, you're a girl!" replied a sexy sexist voice.

" What do you know Itachi, you're just a gay!" smugly replied Konan. The others began to laugh but a certain pissed-off weasel's killing intent stopped them.

"Shut. Up." the black-haired man grit out before turning and stalking away. " Hey! You still have to help me find your manliness!" "Yeah! Before we eat it!" the two voices came from the same person.

"Hmph, I just want the reward for the Kyuubi's body, did you know he is wanted In the land of water for an S ranked mission!" greedily cried a cloth covered figure.

"Deidara, go with Sasori and Kakuzu," ordered Konan. The person who last spoke stood next to the blonde-haired bomber along with a red-haired kid look-alike with a puppet following him.

"Yes Konan" the three chorused. Konan was obviously second in command.

"Well go now then!" Konan shooed them away. The three men then disappeared to who-knows-where.


	2. Captured

**For the Fang**

**Second AN yay! I dedicate this to my two reviewers, you know who you are! XD**

****

A blonde-haired kid with sea-blue eyes was walking down the crowded streets of Konoha, also known as the Hidden Leaf Village. To his right was a dark-blue-haired kid with onyx eyes. He had a kick-*** attitude to him. To his left was a pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes. She was just a fan girl, fawning over the dark-haired kid.

"Sasuke battle me!" cried the blonde-haired one to the darker-haired boy next to him.

"Hn, Naruto, you're too weak for me," Sasuke replied. The newly named Naruto blew his short temper and lunged at Sasuke.

"You bastard!" he cried. However, the kid just sidestepped him, it was fairly easy. He watched in amusement, as Naruto grew really pissed.

'Oh my god! Sasuke you're soooooo hot!" squealed the bubble-gum-haired girl. In the background so did many other fans.

"Hn," that must have been Sasuke's favorite word. He just kept walking; this was a very common occurrence.

"Sakura! Why don't you notice me?" whined Naruto.

"Because Naruto, you need to be emo and not care for anyone at all to attract fan girls," lectured Sakura.

"That sucks!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kept walking and ignoring the annoyance cling onto his arm, and the other annoyance clinging onto her arm.

****

Deidara fumbled with the scope over his left eye. "Can't we just blow the Kyuubi up un? My art is just waiting to be used!" the blonde-haired Akatsuki member suggested.

"No. Leader wants him for his own horrible needs," the redhead snapped, also wanting to kill him already, he just had a cool reputation to protect.

He twitched a finger and a figure disappeared, spying on the three kids they were stalking, I mean watching. 'I hate my life, and all other lives…I need more B.A puppets,' he mused.

Kakuzu just watched silently from his spot in the tree they were hiding in.

'I wonder if Kakuzu is thinking of all the tentacle rape he can do?' wondered Sasori.

"Lets go," the masked man stated.

"And since when do we follow orders from you, huh, un, huh?!" the blonde bomber demanded.

"Since I said so,…..or else," Kakuzu threatened and with a little tentacle-poke someplace un-wanted, they agreed to follow him to where the puppet left to.

****

Naruto looked all around, "W-where are you?" he was so confused. A minute ago he had been sparing with Sasuke with Sakura cheering them, actually just Sasuke, on. Now he was surrounded by darkness. 'Am I in a genjustu?' he wondered. 'Maybe if I… crap! What did Kakashi-sensei say to do if you're trapped in a genjutsu?' Oh yeah, he suddenly remembered. He stuck both of his hands together. "GO AWAY!" he shouted, focusing his chakra. Nothing happened. 'Ok, maybe that wasn't it.'

All of the sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twirled around, there was a strange looking humanoid figure in front of him. "Where am I?!" he shouted at the distorted figure. 'Wait, what am I doing, that's obviously not a human!' he mentally berated himself. 'That's obviously a trick of the light…..with real hands…' this time he applauded himself for his smartness. But then the shadow opened his mouth and out came booming words , "You,….are an idiot,"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled with a vein popping out of his fore-head.

"Whatever, anyway, you are coming with me, Kyuubi," and that was the last thing we heard before the figure poked a pressure point in his neck, and he blacked-out.

****

"Good job you three,"

"Hn,"

"Whatever mister im-so-bad-ass-yet-I-am-gay-for-my-little-brother-who-looks-like-he-has-a-duck-for-hair,"

"Can we just shut th f*** up and do this s***?!"

"Can we just blow him up, un?"

"Can we sell him then steal him back then beat the crap out of him then tentacle rape him?"

"Can we stop asking if we can do things?!"


	3. Easter!

**For The Fang**

**I don't own Naruto, just the plot, and any random soon-to-be dead OCs.**

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! XD Even you Mr. Anonymous! Enjoy the story!**

****

Naruto woke up in a dark sewer with water dripping on him. ' What the? Oh my god! I'm melting! Melting!' Oh wait, no I'm not. Hey, my thoughts are echoing off the walls! 'Hello!'

**"Hello kit!"**

"HOLY CRAP! Sasuke's in my brain!" He started running in circles, right into a huge gate. If he didn't have Sasuke in his brain right now he would have been awed.

**"****What leaf have you been smoking?"** the booming voice came again.

"Prepare to pay Sasuke!"

**"Wow, you're really annoying, I love it! Oh, but you're really stupid! For one, I am not Sasuke! Sasuke is that gay little runt. I am the great Boogeyman! Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!"**

"Really? Cool! What do I get for Christmas this year?"

**" One, the Boogeyman does not give presents for Christmas, the Easter Bunny does! Two, I am not really the Boogeyman! I am the great Kyuubi! I just said that to see how dumb you really are. You rate a 33 on a 1-10 scale of stupid. I wish I could erase your memory, then convince you evil is the right side, then betray you in the end! Bwahahahaha!"**

" Oh? Really? Plus, that end doesn't sound suspicious at all, or that laugh," Wow, he really is a 33.

**" Really really! It doesn't? I mean it doesn't, right! Anyway, I am now sending you back, oh and I will be doing to oh-so-original act of linking our thoughts! Now go kick some a**!"**

****

" W-wha? Oh my Boogeyman! It's Christmas, and I'm here with the nine dwarfs!" A blonde-haired person yelled.

" Man! You're a 33 on a 1-10 scale of stupid! Were not dwarfs, and it's not Christmas, it's Thanksgiving! Even if we are ninjas, and Hidan's a Jashinist, we all celebrate holidays!" some guy with mouth on his hands shouted back.

" Oh, ok. That's cool, but did you kidnap me to have a Thanksgiving feast?"

" Uh…sure? Anyway, come eat with us! Un! Just don't sit next to blind-guy, he might stick a fork in you, un! Or Jashin guy, he might sacrifice you to his god! Flower person, might cut you. Un. Not piercing guy, un, he would pierce you multiple times. Definatly not shark guy, he might eat you! Un. I would never ever, go sit next to money guy, he would steal all your money then tentacle rape you, ugh! I wouldn't pick red-hair either, he might turn you into a puppet."

" Wow, that was a unnecessary long paragraph! But okay, and what should I know about you?"

" Oh, you know! The usual, I blow s*** up! Un."

" Oh crap, every Easter turns out the same!"

**"D*** your stupid!"**

****

**Poor Naruto, he is so clueless! Review, you know you want to, and I need 3 more reviews from different people for the next chapter!**


	4. OH NOES!

_**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**_

_**I HAVE REDONE THIS CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!**_

IT IS CALLED 'IN THIS STATE OF MIND' THANK YOU!  



End file.
